


Escape

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Berlin Wall, M/M, Nightmares, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: The rain was loud and cold, yet he kept running ..
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> My second Russia/Prussia this was created when I saw the Hetalia MMD RussiaxPrussia Animals and then listend to the ASMR Rain on the car .
> 
> Sorry for any grammar
> 
> Please check out my poll thank you !

_The rain was loud and cold, but he didn't care all he had to do was run ._

_It was dark because it was midnight when he decided to escape .._

_He could not wait any longer, and any light in the day will give him away directly .._

_His legs were tired but he did not dare to stop .._

_' Prussia ~ ' He almost fell as a chill went through his back, he looked behind him but saw nothing but darkness .._

_Sweat or was it rain that made his hair stick against his forehead, and his shirt against his skin like a second skin ... He has to move now !_

_He ran faster trying not to stop, his breathing was hard and he felt weak .._

_' Prussia ~ ' The voice sounded closer but still far away .._

_He has to go home .._

_Home .._

_To his brother who is waiting for him behind the wall .._

_In the distance he saw light, that mean the wall is not far anymore .._

_' Prussia ~ '_

_Shit he is running out of time .._

_He tried to run faster but it was like the light went farther and farther away .._

_He shook his head in despair he has to make it !_

_And then .._

_He fell .._

_Pain shot right in his leg .._

_The damn bastard cut his leg somehow off ... He screams in pain and sorrow, he tried to ignore the burning pain, the blood that made a trail .. He has .._

_He has to go .. The wall .. His brother .._

_' Bru ..' He gasp for air ..' Bruder ..' And then a hand took a hold of his shoulder, he is turned around and stares at the cold violet eyes of the big man above him .._

_' You can't escape Prussia, this my world .'_

' Prussia ! Oi wake up ! ' Red eyes opened as he was not staring at violet eyes but blue eyes ..

The blue eyes of his brother ..' Hey ..' Germany whispered as he sat on Prussia's bed, the man himself was crying tears he did not notice .' Are you .. You okay bruder ? '

' Germany ..' He whispered afraid that this was not real .' Yes .. Yes it's me bruder .'

Prussia looked at him for few seconds before taking hold of him and pushing him against himself .' Don't leave me ...' He starts to wail not caring that maybe Italy saw who stood at the doorway with sad eyes, or that anyone could hear him like Austria sitting downstairs looking above with sorrow eyes on the couch he was sitting on .

' Bruder ..'

' Don't .. Do .. Leave me ..' He gasp for air as he shook .

' I will never ..' As the blonde nation shook, tears forming in his eyes .' I will never leave you bruder ...'

( **At Russia's home** )

Russia smiled as he sat on his loveseat couch, the room was dark and the only light came from outside the window .

Raining softly against the glass .

He giggled a bit as he thought of one person, he could not wait for the next meeting ..

He will see him again ..

He will make him submit to him ..

He will make those scars bleed, and bleed, and bleed ..

He laughed softly as his eyes shines with happiness ...

' Prussia ~ '


End file.
